


Follow the trail

by Thunderfire69



Series: I’m the CyberLife sent by Android [2]
Category: detroit:become human
Genre: Alcohol, And therefore doesn’t know how alcohol works, Angst, Author is underage, CyberLife, Drunk Hank, Drunken Violence, Eden Club, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Pascifist: Best Ending, Pre-Slash, Sumo makes a small appearance, but it could also be read as father/son, i guess?, sumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Hank drunk enough that can’t remember what he did the night before, but it was enough to scare Connor away.





	Follow the trail

It was with a pounding headache that Hank stumbled into the kitchen in the morning.

He’d drunk  _ way  _ too much the previous evening, and his memory was patchy at best.

It wasn’t until he’d been up for almost an hour, until he’d poured himself a glass of water and taken more painkillers than he probably should that he realised.

Connor wasn’t here.

Unless Hank was late for work (and he wasn’t; it was 10am on a Sunday, and Connor would have woken him anyway), Connor was usually somewhere in the house, often sitting on the couch with Sumo.

As if summoned, Sumo trotted over to Hank, pawing at the Lieutenant’s leg.

“Alright, Alright, I’ll feed you,” Hank grumbled, getting up to grab out the dog food. “Fucking dogs.”

He didn’t really mean this, of course; he loved Sumo, but with his hangover and Connor missing, he wasn’t really thinking as clearly as usual.

After he’d fed Sumo, he made his way back up the hall and into his room to grab a jacket; he shrugged it on quickly, then left the house.

_ No _ , he  _ wasn’t  _ worried about the fucking Android, he was just curious to where Connor went.

Alright, yeah, he was a little worried.

His patchy memory didn’t help him at all.

Little bits and pieces of his evening would resurface, and then they’d either disappear or they’d make no sense.

_ Hank’s anger. _

_ Connor’s concerned face, somehow distant but close at the same time. _

_ “Lieutenant, you promised not to drink.” _

_ “Fucking android!” _

_ A bottle smashing. _

_ Connor pushing Hank hard, Hank’s back hitting the edge of the kitchen counter. _

_ A door slamming. _

His patchy memory made it hard for Hank to piece together what had happened, but he was part of the police after all, and solving cases was his job.

The small pieces of memory he did have didn’t point towards anything good.

If he had to guess, he’d say he’d gotten violent.

That rarely happened, but sometimes drinking did cause him to get violent.

He just hoped he hadn’t hurt Connor.

On his search for Connor, Hank was instantly heading to the station; Connor didn’t know anywhere else, or at least not anywhere Hank could think of, and he wouldn’t have gone back to CyberLife.

When he entered the station, however, it didn’t take him long to realise the Android wasn’t there.

Growing slightly more frantic, he began to trace everywhere they’d been in his mind.

Connor wouldn’t have returned to Carlos’ house, that had been a crime scene and not a great place to be regardless.

The Eden Club? Maybe.

The park by the bridge? Again, it was possible.

They were the only places Hank could think of.

He made his way to the Eden Club first; Connor wasn’t there, not that Hank really expected him to be.

He then arrived at the park; any hope he’d had left dissipated as he realised Connor wasn’t there, either.

_ “Lieutenant, you promised not to drink.” _

_ “Fuck that, you fucking android!” Hank’s hands reached out to grip Connor’s harshly by the shoulders- the android cried out, in shock, not pain. _

_ In that moment, when Connor was too taken by surprise to properly react, Hank slammed him up against a wall. _

_ “Stupid, fucking android!” _

Shaken by the sudden return of the memory, Hank sat down on the nearby bench, sinking low on it and staring across the water with a sigh.

It took a while before Hank actually managed to get back up again; all he could think of was the fear in Connor’s wide eyes, and how betrayed he’d looked.

He didn’t know where Connor was.

His gut told him to check CyberLife, and though Hank’s gut was never wrong, Hank didn’t think Connor would be there.

Devoid of hope, he decided it couldn’t hurt to check, and hailed a driverless taxi to take him to CyberLife.

About halfway there he realised getting in might be a problem, but he soon found he didn’t need to worry.

Sitting outside the gate of CyberLife was Connor; normally when he was this still, Hank would see him messing around with a coin, but the android was completely still.

All of Hank’s being wanted to sprint over to Connor, wanted to shout out his name in relief, but he didn’t allow himself to, instead carefully exiting the taxi and slowly taking footsteps towards Connor.

Whatever he’d done the night before- and he had a pretty good idea of what that was- had scared Connor enough that the android had felt the need to run.

“Connor!” he called, a little louder than he would have liked, but he didn’t want his voice to get lost in the open air.

The android looked up, eyes widening with what looked like fear; he scrambled to get up, and Hank realised there was no way for him to slowly approach Connor.

Hank rushed forward to catch Connor’s wrist in his hand just as the deviant began to try and run.

“Connor, please,” he said, just loud enough to be heard.

The android twisted in his grip, pulling free, and began to run; a lot faster than Hank could catch him, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try, setting off after Connor almost immediately.

Panic seemed to have affected Connor, or maybe some part of him had been damaged the night before, since Hank  _ did  _ manage to catch up to Connor, grabbing onto Connor’s shoulder to halt him this time.

Before Connor could make any move against Hank, he moved in front of Connor and said, quietly, “I don’t remember what I did, but I’m sorry, okay?”

Connor’s LED flicked from red to yellow, back to red before settling on yellow.

_ Good, _ thought Hank.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Connor, you scared the shit outta me.” Hank lifted his other hand to rest on Connor’s other shoulder. “I was worried about you, you idiot.”

Despite still not appearing completely calm, Connor managed to crack a small smile at that.

“What the fuck did I do to you?”

“Nothing much, Lieutenant, just threw a few punches, nothing I couldn’t handle.” As he spoke, though, Hank noticed some of his movements were stiffer than usual.

“Yeah, no, bullshit. You don’t run away in terror from someone who just “threw a few punches.” What’d I damage?”

“Nothing major, Lieutenant. I am not in danger of shutting down.”

“Jesus, Connor, stop with the Lieutenant crap, I thought we stopped you doing that months ago.” Hank then pulled Connor into a hug. “I’m glad you’re okay. We can get you all sorted and fixed up, okay?”

“Okay, Hank.” Connor returned the hug, and Hank let himself smile slightly, any stress or worry he’d felt before leaving him.

He didn’t know how it had happened, but Hank couldn’t live without the android.

And in all honesty, Hank was pretty okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how alcohol works, it’s a fic, just roll with it


End file.
